The traditional windmill uses a gear and crank drive that allows for efficient pumping only when the crank is moving in the upward, or lifting direction. Such a pumping system is commonly known as a pump jack. This design allows minimal if any work to be done when the crank is returning to it's starting point at the bottom of the stroke, the only pumping being done at this time is by the displacement of the pump rod, which is usually, minimal. Additionally, the amount of work is significantly reduced at both the beginning of the upward stroke and the last portion of the upward stroke as the crank is nearing or departing from top dead center and bottom dead center of the stroke in both directions. This limits the most productive part of the stroke to a 90 deg. section 45 deg. up from the bottom dead center to a point 45 deg. before the top dead center of the stroke. The remaining 90 deg. portions of the upward stroke is of minimal use and the 180 deg. portion of the downward stroke is of little or no use at all. Much useful energy is wasted as a result of these deficiencies.